


Dream Boy

by lovejjong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Crushes, Cute, Drinking, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Angst, Not Underage, Romance, nothing nsfw i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejjong/pseuds/lovejjong
Summary: Jaemin meets his dream boy in an unexpected place.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Dream Boy

**Author's Note:**

> they are not underaged, okay? all characters are 21 and above.
> 
> this isn't proofread before.

Jaemin dreams of a perfect smile, and eyes that crinkles upwards pleasantly. He was staring too much, he blankly thought, and flushed. The _dream boy_ of his is wearing sweaters and jeans again, and Jaemin would be damned if he doesn't think its absolutely gorgeous on him. He sighs inaudibly, barely a huff of breath, but it managed to catch Mark's attention. He stopped talking with Donghyuck, and angled his body towards Jaemin.

"Hello. Earth to Jaemin," Mark laughs, and Jaemin blinks a little. He looks towards the older, an eyebrow raised in annoyance. "what?" he asks, and Mark replies, "was thinking if you wanna join me and Hyuckie at the usual place tonight." Jaemin hums, his eyes travelling back to _dream boy._ The male in question is currently talking to another boy animatedly, head tilted back a little to expose his neck as he laughs to a joke the boy made. Jaemin narrowed his eyes, his focus landing on that perfect neck. 

"So, are you going?" Mark asks, not noticing his friend's focus is long gone from the matter at hand. Jaemin mentally slapped himself, and sat up straighter. He didn't notice the boy's eyes slid to him for a split second before he turned back to his friend. Jaemin decides that he should take a break, treat himself a little. Having a little fun with someone is better than lusting over one boy who probably will gasp in horror if he so much as try to flirt with him, after all.\

"Sure."

*****************************************************************

Before heading to Dream Club, Jaemin made a short trip to Donghyuck's, where they decide on their outfits for the night. Jaemin chose a thin singlet underneath his leather jacket, tucked loosely into tight-fitting jeans. He supposed he looks rather good, he thought, after his best friend gave him a full makeup and hair-styling package, when he checks himself out in the bathroom mirror. Donghyuck also looks great, and when Jaemin raised an eyebrow at his outfit, which consists of ripped jeans and ripped shirt and a jeans jacket, he just laughed. "I've Mark, but we are looking for another one," he explains briefly, and grabbed Jaemin's hand. "C'mon, Mark's driving us tonight."

When they got to the place, it was packed as usual, but the owner, who was hanging out near the entrance of the club with another man's arm over his shoulder, noticed them and raised a hand to greet them. "Jaehyun-hyung!" Mark greets, a smile hanging off his lips. He accepts a cigarette from the man, and nods at the other man. "This is Johnny," Jaehyun says, and Johnny grins. "He's your catch for the night?" Mark asks, lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag. He gestures at Jaemin and Donghyuck to enter first, and they both obliged.

Jaemin hears Jaehyun laugh, before he replied, "Nah, there's two more before I'm leaving. Y'all have fun, got it?" Jaemin pursed his lips, eyes scanning around for a cute boy to flirt with, as he pondered over what Jaehyun said. His mind, however, stopped when he saw a familiar looking back. He jabs Donghyuck in the side, earning a small yelp from him. "Hey, help me lure the blonde away. I need to talk to the cute guy."

Donghyuck's lips stretched into a grin when he spots the guy in question. "Oh, he is cute," he murmurs, and Jaemin knew that he was his next target. He pushed Donghyuck in that direction before following at the back.

"Hey, cutie, what's your name?" Donghyuck asks when they arrived at the spot. Blonde boy looks up, eyes bored as he eyed Donghyuck up. "Renjun. Yours?" he asks, and Donghyuck led him away to chat. Jaemin took a seat next to the other boy. "Jeno?" he murmurs, and the boy looks up. Jaemin sees the pair of gorgeous eyes, and perfect lips curled up in a smirk. "Jaemin," he replies, dragging his name out in a purr. Jaemin loved the way his name rolls off his tongue. He didn't realize a pretty boy like Jeno would be in these kind of places, and he said so to the other. Jeno just laughs, before he replies, "Good boys need to be let loose sometimes, right?" 

Jeno's hand lands on Jaemin's lap, and Jaemin bit his lip. Jeno looks hot tonight, a far cry from the pretty looking image during the day. "wanna get out?" Jeno whispers, and Jaemin swears that even if he didn't drink, the look on Jeno's face is enough to make him high. He nods, and suddenly they are getting up, getting out of the club, pushing past people and laughing when Jaemin snags a few drinks off tables on their way out. 

They finished the glasses of cocktails outside the club, and Jeno pulls at his hand, dragging him away from the club. Jaemin doesn't bother refusing, because who in their right mind would refuse the Lee Jeno from anything? They made their way to a convenience store, and Jeno buys a pack of beer without blinking. They moved to a more secluded area, a small park that is practically empty save for the both of them, and settled down on a bench.

"Didn't know you're such an exciting person," Jaemin laughs, and Jeno smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me, even though you're looking at me all the time, hmm?" Jaemin almost chokes on his beer, and shoots Jeno a look. "You knew?" "You mean you don't mean for me to notice? you're staring at such a blatant way," Jeno laughs. Jaemin had the grace to look guilty. "I didn't realize," he admits sheepishly. "That's okay," Jeno replies, taking another swig from his beer.

"We can meet up more often though, I don't mind," Jeno offers after his third can of beer, when a lull settles on the two. Jaemin turn towards him, eyes wide. "Seriously?" Jeno shrugs. "yeah, I don't mind. We can know each other more." He stands up, and holds the bag of beers in one hand, while another remains stretched out to Jaemin. "Walk me home?"

Jaemin stares at the hand in front of him, and figures that he would probably have give the universe for this opportunity, and it have been given to him for free. He grabs it, and smiles. "Sure." 

When they reached Jeno's house -surprisingly fast- Jeno leans in to kiss Jaemin's cheek with a grin, and pushed the remaining cans of beer into his hands. "See you tomorrow, Jaem," he says, and turned away. 

Jaemin stands there, watching his dream boy disappear into his house, and feels flushed all over, cheeks burning, and thought, 

_God, he isn't just a dream boy, he is a fucking angel._

**Author's Note:**

> it's not super good, and i kinda wrote it on a whim when i was sitting around haha  
> hope y'all like it


End file.
